Kyouya Tategami (Manga)
This is an article about the Manga Character. For the anime counterpart of the same name, see here. Kyouya Tategami (盾神キョウヤ, Tategami Kyōya) is one of the main protagonists in the Metal Fight Beyblade Manga. He was originally the leader of the facehunters gang who rivaled Ginga and was defeated by him. Kyouya joined Ginga on his journey to face the Dark Nebula. Kyoya quickly became Ginga's ally and best friend while growing as a true beyblader himself. Kyouya continued to grow as a beyblader alongside Ginga as his number one rival after the Dark Nebula's defeat although he was unable to make Team Japan alongside him. Even so Kyouya was chosen to become a Legendary Beyblader and a powerful one at that. Physical Appearance Kyouya is a slim, muscular boy of average height. He has hair that spikes high above his head along with a pony tail that drapes behind. He has sharp pupils with a cross like scar underneath both. Originally Kyouya wore a tattered black shirt that was ripped to exbose his lower stomach and three necklaces made out of stolen beyblades. After Doji destroyed the hideout, Kyouya fell and lost one of the necklaces, leaving him with two. After the disbandment of the face-hunters and Kyouya's refirmation, he discards his necklace and wears a ripped sleeveless jacket over his shirt which he ripped the end of the sleeves off of. He wears baggy ripped jeans and boots below his waste in both outfits. Kyouya changed his appearance once more after the events of Big Bang Bladers, retaining the same hairstyle but changing his clothing dramatically. He now wears a sleeveless hoodie, unzipped over his belly short tank top. He also retains his fingerless gloves and trademark neckless while adding a new armband on his left arm. He also wears new baggy jeans without the rips and dual belts to hold his equipment. Personality Kyouya was originally a cruel and cocky beyblader who wished to rule beyblade in the city with his gang, the Face Hunters. After losing to Gingka he disbanded the gang and trained to become a real beyblader, making him more ferocious but far more respectable. He is now a fiercely aggressive blader with a good heart and a genuine love of beyblading. Kyouya also became far more trusting in friendship and he does not tolerate those who cross him or hurt his friends. The rage of a lion still remains in Kyouya but now he can channel and control it. Although Kyouya built an incredible and unbreakable friendship with Ginga, he refused to be in his shadow after a while and wanted to become his own beyblader. So while still remaining a loyal friend, Kyouya reinvented himself to become a more independent person rather then a beyblader who sticks and follow behind Ginga. Now he would once again be a leader but for the right reasons, rather then a gang leader or a righteous follower he would be who he truly wanted to be; a righteous leader as Kyouya the King of Beasts. History Kyouya grew up as a ruthless and intolerable individual who began the Face Hunters to establish his dominance. Plot His primary underling Benkei Hanawa was defeated one day when he was trying to steal Kenta Yumiya's Sagittario. Kyouya gained wind of this and learned of Kenta's friend Ginga Hagane who possessed a powerful beyblade known as Pegasis. Hoping to capture Ginga's bey, Kyouya kidnapped Kenta and left Ginga a message to meet him and his gang. Once Ginga arrived Kyouya had him surrounded by over one hundred of his men and demanded he hand over his beyblade to add to Kyouya's collection. Ginga refused and battled, defeating all one hundred of them in seconds, shocking Kyouya into retreating with Kenta as his hostage. Ginga followed Kyouya to the roof of the hideout where Kyouya would challenge Ginga to a one on one beybattle. He surprises Ginga due to his skill being far above that of his subordinates. He uses the wind of the elevation to support his Leone's abilities and sends Pegasus flying into the air while almost knocking Ginga off the platform, obviously battling dirty. Ginga recovers and uses an ability of his own to have Pegasus crash down upon the field, maintaining control while in the air and crushing Leone, sending it out of the stadium. Kyouya is literally starstruck by his defeat but is even more shocked when Ginga hands him his Leone and tells him it was a good battle. Even after all Kyouya did to him, Ginga offers Kyouya a friendly handshake, which he gracefully accepts and promises to become Ginga's ultimate rival. Before they can share anymore words they are confronted by a man in a helicopter who watched their battle. He goes on to show off a beyblade of his own; Wolf and destroys the platform that Kyouya, Ginga and Kenta are standing upon, which collapses and destroys the entire hideout. While in free fall Ginga uses his Pegasus to knock the three of them to safety, Kyouya smacks him on that back as a friendly jesture but ends up accidentally knocking him unconscious. In the same moment, Kyouya and Kenta are confronted by a masked figure who takes them all to safety. The mysterious person continues to explain about the man in the Helicopter, an evil man named Doji who leads an organization of beybladers known as the Dark Nebula. During his explanation, they are attacked by the Dark Nebula member; Busujima who defeats the mysterious figure that turns out to be a dog named Hokuto.Ginga awakens and fights of Busujima with ease but the assailant came with company; The Dark Nebula's most powerful Blader Ryuuga. Ryuuga was the one who slayed Ginga's father and now wishes to finish the job with Ginga. Kyouya is able to spot the evils of Ryuuga in an instant, changing the way he thought about establishing dominance in the beyblade world. While Ginga battled Ryuuga, Kyouya ponders on becoming a true King of Beasts, instead of bullying weaker beyblades, he can topple the Dark Nebula by becoming one of the good guys. Kyouya is shocked to watch as Ginga is defeated by Ryuuga and his Pegasis destroyed. This makes Kyouya realize that he must train hard to become as strong as Ginga and the Dark Nebula. Kyouya decides to join Ginga's group and goes on a journey to find the beyblading Diety to revive his Pegasus. The travel deep into the beyblade forest only to find a beyblading monkey who taunts Kyouya. Kyouya battles the monkey and dangerously underestimates its Beyblade which is made of heavy stone which sends Leone flying in a head on collision. Embarrassed of his loss, Kyouya lets Ginga face and defeat the Monkey properly, causing it to reveal itself as the beyblade deity; Mawashi. Mawashi sends Ginga on a journey to the birthplace of Pegasis and L-Drago while Kyouya and the others remain behind. They see that Ginga nearly fails and is frozen alive, Kyouya wishes to help him but is stopped by Mawashi who says Ginga must do it alone. Just as Mawashi predicted, Ginga gets back up and revives his Pegasus as it is reborn into Storm Pegasus. The group is once again confronted by Doji who wishes to take down Storm Pegasus, Ginga battles him and his wolf. Ginga struggles at first to control Pegasus power but displays incredible strength and a bond with it. Doji proves to be no match from Ginga's Pegasus and is defeated. Afterwards Doji is impressed enough to reveal the upcoming beyblade championships; Battle Bladers where the Dark Nebula plans to mark their dynamic takeover of the beyblade world. Ginga accepts his challenge to join and not long after Kyouya agrees that he will help Ginga by joining the tournament to defeat the Dark Nebula. Kyouya went through vigorous training to prepare for Big Bang Bladers, bringing Benkei with him. Kyouya's new attitude change came with changing his outlook; abandoning his necklace of captured beyblades and a change in his strength; further customizing his Leone to become Rock Leone. Battle Bladers With a new wardrobe and a new beyblade; Rock Leone 145WB, Kyouya was ready to participate in Battle Bladers against the Dark Nebula. He and Benkei showed up surprising Ginga and Kenta with their new clothing and beyblades. In the very first match up of Battle Bladers, Kyouya's good friend Benkei was set to face the dangerous Ryuuga. Benkei battled fiercly and valiantly until Ryuuga evolved his beyblade from L-Drago to Lightning L-Drago. Benkei nearly gave up hope but Kyouya cheered him into battling to the end. Benkei's Bull was destroyed and he himself was injured from Ryuuga's cruelty and from that moment Kyouya vowed revenge for his best friend. In the second match up Kyouya would face the crabby Testuya of the Dark Nebula, the organization who Kyouya and Ginga had agreed to work together to take down. Tetsuya commented on Benkei's poor performance causing Kyouya to become violent with him but Kyouya stoped to let them both decide it in the Beystadium. While Tetsuya prepares to attack Kyouya, Kyouya ponders all the training he and Benkei went through to prepare for battle bladers and in the heat of the moment, Kyouya strikes down Tetsuya's Cancer in a single move. Kyouya waits as the vicious battles continue, where Hokuto and a beyblader named Hikaru are easily defeated by two mysterious bladers from the Dark Nebula. When Ginga is up, he defeats a young boy named Ryutaro and convinces him to seceded from the Nebula, leaving the Nebula and their group even three bladers each. But they are surprised to learn that the Nebula has a fourth who defeats Kenta with ease, leaving only Ginga and Kyouya against the dark organization. The next match is decided to be a tag team where Kyouya would partner with Ginga to face Tsubasa Otori who defeated Hikaru and Yu Tendo who defeated Kenta. Because Kyouya only got a glimpse of their power, he and Ginga both underestimate their opponents due to there encounter with the weaker members of the Nebula. Yu and Tsubasa counterattack fiercely, pushing Ginga and Kyouya against each other due to the rotating stadium. They are nearly knocked out with a surprise attack but are saved by another mechanism within the stadium; a retractable wall that prevents stadium outs. Tsubasa takes the lead and displays amazing speed and attack power while he knocks Ginga across the stadium. Kyouya tries to help but is stopped by Yu who proves that his Libra can stand up to Kyouya's Leone with no problem. Although Kyouya and Gingka are clearly being dominated, both are simply equally excited by their opponents strength and the two prepare to fight back for real. Ginga begins to rotate around the stadium, creating a current for Kyouya to manipulate with his new abilities. Ginga moves ahead to fend off Tsubasa and when Kyouya moves in for backup. Using the wind created by Ginga's move, Kyouya activates his special move; Wind Storm Wall! The attack gives Ginga's Pegasus enough of a boost to finnaly catch and slam Tsubasa's Aquila. Kyouya is soon caught off guard by an attack from Yu but is backed by Ginga who helps to create an even larger tornado that is enough to best Libra's insane amount of endurance and send it out of the arena. Tsubasa tries to take then on with his Aquila's incredible abilities but when Kyouya and Ginga work together, literally nothing can stand in there way. They disperse the tornado to send Ginga's Pegasus into the air and use Kyouya's Leone to hold Aquila in place while Pegasis crashes back down with its special move. The shock of the impact sends both Leone and Aquila out of the stadium, but because Pegasis remains Kyouya's sacrifice allowed them a solid victory of the Dark Nebula's finest. Ryuuga and Reiji are up next to face Ginga's biggest fan; Sora and Tobio who defeated Hokuto. Tobio's beyblade was destroyed from the start by Ryuuga, while Sora held his own against Reiji. Ryuuga took Reiji's place and dominated Sora, injuring him much less then he did to Benkei. Now with the final four as Ginga, Kyouya, Reiji and Ryuga the next match of the semi finals would be Kyouya's shot in a one on one battle with the tyrant; Ryuuga. They are to battle in a stadium where four walls cover each compass direction in a square form. Kyouya goes into battle with no fear and prepares to take Ryuuga blow for blow. Ryuuga's Lightning L-Drago's attack power is far beyond Rock Leone's, but that doesn't stop Kyouya. Kyouya tricks Ryuuga into slamming Leone into each of the walls till they are ready to collapse. Ryuuga becomes wise to Kyouya's trickery and tries to flee the danger zone, but Kyouya puts it all on the line and halts him mid stadium with his Leone. The pieces come falling down and crush the entire stadium with Leone and L-Drago underneath. Kyouya collapses from injuries suffered during the battle but is okay knowing that he's stopped Ryuuga for Benkei and Sora. But when all seems bleak L-Drago blasts it's way out of the rubble and back to Ryuuga, sealing his victory. All though Kyouya was ready to put it all on the line it wasn't enough to defeat the Tyrant who would be moving onto the finals. But not without cost, Kyouya was able to severly damage Ryuuga's L-Drago with his Leone's attacks and Kyouya believed that this was enough for Ginga. Kyouya is carried away on a stretcher but stops to pass his vow for Benkei onto Ginga. Ginga accepts and is very serious back avenging Benkei, Sora and most importantly Kyouya. Kyouya is moved back to the infirmary next to Benkei. While there. Kyouya's injuries are seen to. Recovering, he watches Ginga's match with Ryuuga. He see's Ginga struggling and yells for him to keep pushing on, Ginga does just that and pushes Ryuga into releases his mind to L-Drago's dark power. With L-Drago's incredible power Ryuuga destroys the entire stadium, causing Benkei to carry Kyouya back to whats remaining on the battlefield. Ginga is attacked by Ryuuga again but refuses to back down, before Ginga is finished Kyouya joins with Sora, Ryutaro and Kenta in launching their beyblades to protect Ginga. They are quickly blown away by his power but that gives Ginga enough drive to try and fight back. Knowing Ginga simply doesn't have enough in the tank, Kyouya rallys all the beybladers present into supporting him. Everyone's beyblade spirit transfers to Ginga's Pegasis causing it to evolve further into Galaxy Pegasis! With this new Beyblade Ginga defeats Ryuga with one final attack and free's his mind of L-Drago. With the tournament over, the dark nebula defeated and Ginga announced the winner, everyone rushes to his side to celebrate with one final friendly beybattle. Big Bang Bladers After the defeat of Ryuuga and the Dark Nebula, Kyouya made a full recovery and went on to gain wind of the Big Bang Bladers world championships. He decided to travel and join the Japanese selction matches for their team where he hoped to battle against Ginga. He made it to the final round after defeating several beybladers including Sora Akatsuki who was defeated afterwards by Ginga which allowed Ginga to become the first member of the team. Before proceeding to join Ginga as the second member of the team Kyouya notices that Benkei and Kenta were defeated by a newcomer. Anxious for a good battle Kyouya storms to challenge him, dangerously underestimating the new blader. Kyouya rushed into attack the annoyingly overconfident beyblader and was shocked when he was outmenueveredand knocked from the stadium, allowing the young blader; Masamune to move on rather then Kyouya himself. Kyouya decided to simply take defeat lightly and support Team Japan and Ginga from the sidelines. Kyouya watched as Team Japan won victory after victory until they were finnaly at the finals of Big Bang Bladers to where they would face Team North America. Kyouya, Benkei and Kenta gathered all of the old opponents who Ginga befriended into a congradulatory ceremony to congradulate Ginga and Masamune for getting into the finals. While Ginga, Kenta and Masamune were away during a portion of the party, Team America arrived to crash it. They seemed friendly enough to challenge Julius Caesar of Team Europe to a battle but ended up being ruthless as they stole his mind. After Julius conciousness was stolen by Damian Hart, Kyouya and others rallyed to stop Damian. Despite their efforts, they were defeated and their conciousness' stolen by the devious Hell Kerbecs belonging to Damian. Kyouya would gather all the minds of the fallen and lay in wait for Ginga who would be swallowed by Damian's darkness. Kyouya would find Ginga and guide him out, encouraging him to keep fighting and free himself from Hades where they were all trapped. Ginga escaped and defeated Damian by using Kyouya and everyone's spirit to evolve Pegasis into Big Bang Pegasis. With Damian defeated; Kyouya spirit would return to his body and finnaly awaken from defeat. Kyoya would guide everyone to Ginga's victory and support him with one final cheer. Through all the trials and tribulations, Japan has come out ontop all thanks to their good friend Ginga, who never gave up thanks to all of his friends support. Ultimate Bladers After the defeat of Hades Inc at the hands of Ginga, once again Kyouya would have live in Ginga's shadow as simply his ally. Because Kyouya failed to defeat Damian, or Ryuuga and had always been following and supporting GInga he had been settling for second best for a long time. Kyouya realized that although it was better then his gang life days, it was still someone he didn't want to be. Kyouya would have to reinvent himself as a new Kyouya, an independent King of Beasts. Kyouya decided to now take part in Ultimate Bladers, a new singles world championship where he could prove himself anew to the world after reinventing himself. Kyouya gathered 12000 Beypoints in order to match Ginga's and be set with him in battle. Ginga was surprised to find that Kyouya would be among his first opponents, he tried to friendly greet him but Kyouya simply treated Ginga as his opponenets. Kyouya warned Ginga that he was done living in his shadow and prepared to battle, Ginga graciously accepted his challenge. The two battled and early on Kyouya revealed that his Leone had evolved just as Ginga's Pegasis had, Leone had become Fang Leone 145W2D. With its new found claws and fangs, Leone pressed Pegasis hard with attack after attack. Kyouya proved himself to be an incredibly improved blader able to take on Ginga and his new found powers. Kyouya would try and keep his hold on the match by using his Windstorm Wall special move to engulf Pegasis. Ginga was able to counteract Kyouya's tactic by using the propulsion to send his Big Bang Pegasis flying into the sky then crashing down ontop of Leone, defeating it. Although Kyouya was crushed by this defeat, he acted as if he was find with being defeated as he always has been. After leaving the scene, Kyouya let out a cry of emotion, unable to come to terms with his heartbreaking defeat. He had trained and reinvented himself so he could be his own person, but even then he was still defeated, this tortured Kyouya to the break of tears. Beyblades *'Leone 145D': Kyouya's first Beyblade that he used to dominate weaker Bladers. It is a unique Defence Type with great attack power and when combined with Kyouya feriociousness, it is a true King of the Ring. *'Rock Leone 145WB': After Kyouya decided to become a new person and complete in battle bladers, to complete his new wardrobe and attiude he earned a new Beyblade; Rock Leone. He further customized his Leone with incredible defencive capabilites and attack power, and with his new preformance tip he can manipulate the wind and create feriocious tornadoes. *'Fang Leone 130W2D': In his final transformation into his own man, Kyouya evolved Rock Leone into Fang Leone in order to finnaly step out of Ginga's shadow. It is a powerful defence type beyblade with incredible attack power and endurance. It's Fang Fusion wheel has fangs that spike out to carve it's opponents with every attack. It also has the boosted ability to manipulate the wind at much faster rates then it's previous evolutions. Special Moves *獅子崩山破''Mountain-Slicing Breaker'': Kyouya's first special move he learned to use while training with Benkei for battle Bladers. He developed it by training in the mountains hense its namesake. The move commands Rock Leone to rotate vigourously which causes the ground to shake and crumble, then Leone uses the air resistance to control the debris and send it at the opponent and crush them. While facing Tetsuya, Kyoya remembered his training and vowed to avenge Benkei's honor and used the move to destroy his Dark Gasher. *[[Lion Gale Force Wall (Special Move)|獅子暴風壁 Windstorm Wall]]: A move Kyouya mastered with his Rock Leone 145WB. It uses Kyouya's beyblade spirit to rotate Leone vigorously and collect air resistance underneath the Wide Ball tip. The WB forms the wind into a funnel and is expanded into a twister that covers Leone. It is a defencive move that repels the incoming attacker and sends them flying with the wind. It was also used to boost the air used by Ginga's Storm Pegasus in their battle with Tsubasa and Yu. *究極双嵐撃 Ultimate Storm: A joint special move between Kyouya and Ginga, that was instinctivley created to combat the combined power of Aquila and Libra's Annihialtion Attack. After activating Windstorm Wall, Pegasis and Leone rotate around eachother to increase the moves power into a giant twister that engulfs the opponent and sends them flying. It was enough to sweep Libra off the ground and send it flying out the stadium. Beybattles Appearances Volume 1 * Metal Fight Beyblade - Chapter 001: Descending Pegasis! * Metal Fight Beyblade - Chapter 002: Leone's Roar * Metal Fight Beyblade - Chapter 003: The Forbidden Bey: L-Drago!! * Metal Fight Beyblade - Chapter 004: Clash! Ginga VS Ryuuga!! Gallery Kyoya Manga.png Kyoya vs Tetsuya.png Kyoya vows Revenge.png Kyoya defeated by Masamune.png Kyoya Windstorm Wall.png Tsubasa and Yu Manga.png Ginga and Kyoya victory.png Ginga and Kyoya fend off Yu.png Kyoya's Rock Leone Manga.png Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Characters